epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles
|MaxStat = }} The highly respected Knight Commander of the Order of the Sword. __TOC__ Hero Background Although he may be rigid and loyal, he cannot help but act like an overprotective servant of Aither, and will deal with all kinds of things in order to protect him. Connections |} Skills chance to decrease Attack for 1 turn, and a chance to activate Smash. Effect chance is doubled if the enemy is buffed. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +10% effect chance ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} chance to dispelll all buffs. Damage dealt increases proportional to number of buffs granted to Charles.| :+1 > +10% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +10% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +10% damage dealt ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} '' Charles attacks all enemies with a swordstorm, increasing Attack of all allies for 2 turns. When there are three or fewer enemies, damage dealt increases as enemies become fewer. ( ) Charles attacks all enemies with a swordstorm, increasing Attack of all allies for 2 turns. Additionally '''increases his Defense' for 2 turns.'' When there are three or fewer enemies, damage dealt increases as enemies become fewer. ( ) : : Extends buff duration by 1 turn. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} |} Specialty : Justice of Ezera :He is represented by a strong will and devotion to Ezera. :Dispatch Mission: War Category - Time Required -6% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Charles *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List Charles is a great unit that has great similarities to General Purrgis, except that he strips enemy buff and has a self defense buff. Charles’s kit centers around reduce enemy damage, stripping their buff and also buffing his own team for a counter attack. He can be built offensively or defensively, depending on your preferences and the needs of your team. Recommended Artifacts General : Elbris Ritual Sword (Counter): Causes enemy disruption in PvP. A counter attack that leads to a smash proc that strip enemy buff is very satisfying when it happens. : Hilag Lance (Faster Turns): Allows him to get his turn faster. Arena & Guild Wars : Elbris Ritual Sword Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Elbris Ritual Sword : Hilag Lance : Sword of Ezera Recommended Set :Counter King: / :Banshee Offense: / :Speedy: / :Counter: / :Damage: / Substats Priority Health(%) > Attack(%) > Speed > Effectiveness Labryrinth Camping :Joyful Memories :Dream Sprite Portrait Category:Decrease Attack Heroes Category:Dispel Buff Heroes Category:Increase Attack Heroes Category:Increase Defense Heroes Category:Order of the Sword Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ritania Heroes